sigmaidenfandomcom-20200213-history
5 DON'T CRACK
THE FIRST ROLEPLAY ON THIS WIKI Haiden: ~Knocks on Sigma's door~ Sigma: ~Opens the door~ Helloooooo? Haiden: Hey, Siggy! Ready for our date? I know somewhere we can go that has crepe ice cream with animal faces! Sigma: ~practically jumps on him~ I AM SUPER READY! Crepe ice cream!? That sounds AMAZING. Show me the way. Haiden: Alright, let's go! ~He holds her hand and walks with her~ Sigma: ~She takes his hand and kisses it~ Thank you for taking me out today... Haiden: Of course! I always wanna take you out... ~He kisses her cheek~ Sigma: ~She begins to blush a little and looks away shyly~ Anything more from you and I'm going to pounce on you in public... Haiden: How about this? ~He gently turns her head towards him and kisses her lips~ Sigma: ~She presses herself against him and wraps her arms around his neck to DEEPEN THE KISS wh~ Mm... Haiden: ~He wraps his arms around her and continues to kiss her~ MMM!!! Morgrim: ~Obviously visible and is staring at them from a cafe window~ ... (JAPANESE GOBLIN FACE) Haiden: ~Too focused on the kiss to notice Morgrim~ Dawn: ~Now she's visible and she's staring as well~ (JAPANESE OGRE FACE) Haiden: ~STILL TOO FOCUSED ON BAE XDDD~ Seismo: ~Right behind Haiden, breathing down his neck~ Haiden: ~Okay he notices that and whips around, pushing Seismo back~ WHAT THE HELL Seismo: Hey there, lovebirds! Sigma: ~Smiles warmly~ Hello, Seismo! How are you today? Seismo: One of you guys should, like, go on a date with me. Haiden: Sigma and I are dating already, why don't you go snort on someone else? Seismo: NOT FOR LONG. Sigma: What? Seismo: You two are going to break up. Haiden: WHAT?! No we're not. Seismo: ~Opens the CHARMSPEAKING~ Well, Sigma is considering it... Sigma: ... Well... Haiden: Wait.... Sigma, are you really...? Sigma: I... Seismo: She wants to break up with you, don't you Sigma? You haven't been feeling loved enough. Sigma: I love your physical affection, b-but... I don't know if I have enough emotional support. Seismo: YESSSSSSSSSSSSS... Haiden: ~His heart starts to break, but he stops at Seismo's "YESSSSSSSSSSSSS..."~ This is your doing, isn't it? ~He grabs Seismo's arm and pulls his arm back, ready to punch~ You have 10 seconds to answer me. Are you doing this to Sigma? Seismo: I don't have to answer that question! Sigma: Haiden, I don't think it's going to work out... Seismo: YUM. ~Tries to escape~ LET ME GO I NEED TO GET PAID Haiden: ~He grabs Seismo's tail~ Now I know it's you. Why would someone innocent try to escape? ~He puts his foot on Seismo's head~ Answer me or else. Seismo: OKAY FINE, I DID! LET ME GO, I NEED TO GET PAID! Morgrim: ~Comes out of the building and stands next to Seismo~ Good work, Seismo. Haiden: ~He glares at Morgrim~ I should've known you'd come along to interrupt another one of our dates. ~He lifts Seismo off the ground by his tail~ You can undo it, right? Or at least talk her back into being her normal self again? Because, if not.... ~He CLENCHES Seismo's tail wh~ Seismo: ~Practically screaming~ YEAH I CAN TALK HER INTO IT OH BOYYY Morgrim: NO! Don't do it, Seismo. HAIDEN, I paid good money for this... do not get in my way. Besides, there's always a replacement for Sigma! Dawn: HUEHUE DAT'S ME Haiden: DAWN, YOU TOO?! SERIOUSLY?! Seismo, undo it and I'll pay you by sparing you a trip to the hospital. And cash. Dawn: WE SHOULD GET TOGETHER Come on daddy-o I'm royalty and royally PINING FOR YOUR BOD!!!! Morgrim: What. Seismo: HOW MUCH CASH? Haiden: NO DAWN. Okay Seismo, so how much is Morgrim paying you? I'll double that. Seismo: OH DAMN. He's paying me $100. Morgrim: I'll double his double. Seismo: OOOOH~ Dawn: Do IT HAIDEN Haiden: I'll double that double. NO DAWN Morgrim: I'LL DOUBLE HIS DOUBLE! Seismo: ~ Haiden: I'll triple that double. Seismo: And a kiss from Sigma when I bring her back? Haiden: How about a trip to the hospital? ~Does that thing where like you punch your own hand threateningly~ Morgrim: I'LL LET YOU KISS HER. Seismo: ~Looks at Haiden~ If I get a kiss from YOU we'll have a deal. Haiden: ~Thinks about it and realizes what Sigma will do to Seismo if she finds out he kissed Haiden, then smirks~ Alright, you have a deal. Morgrim: WHAT THE quack SEISMO!? MIND-CONTROL HAIDEN! Seismo: Haiden's will is too strong. ~He shrugs~ Well, Sigma, I think you should reconsider breaking up with Haiden. Sigma: Really? Seismo: Yeah. He provides as much emotional support as you need. He's good for you. He loves you a lot. Morgrim: I LOVE HER A LOT TOO- Sigma: You're right... um... Haiden...? Haiden: ~perks up~ Yeah, Sigma? Sigma: Um... I'm sorry I broke up with you for a really irrational reason... you wouldn't consider getting back together? Oh, I'm sorry for asking... it's a stupid question. Haiden: ~He runs over to her and kisses her~ It's okay, I love you, Sigma! Besides, it was all Seismo's doing anyways, and he was paid by Morgrim to do it. Sigma: I-It was...? I should've known. ~She giggles~ You are the light of my life. I don't know what I'd do without you, Haiden... ~Nuzzle~ Morgrim: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Haiden: ~He hugs her tightly~ I know, Sigma, and you're the light of MY life. ~He kisses her~ Morgrim: ~HE PUNCHES HAIDEN IN THE CHEEK WHILE THEY KISS!~ Haiden: ~His head goes back, but then he brings it back to where he was an glares menacingly at Morgrim~ Do you wanna try that again? Morgrim: ... ~He tries it again~ Haiden: ~He grabs his fist, and kicks Morgrim in the face while doing a backflip~ Morgrim: ~He falls back~ OOF! UGH... ~He transforms INTO SIGMA!~ Haiden: ~Before it's too late, he grabs Sigma and jumps back, then whispers to her~ Quick, cover your ears! Sigma: ~She covers her ears~ H-HUH!? Morgrim: Wh- Haiden: ~He covers his ears and yells, amplifying the sound to damage their ears, but not anything they can't recover from~ Morgrim: ~He un-transforms and SCREECHES, WRITHES in pain wh~ M-Make it stop...! Haiden: ~He stops, grabs Sigma, and runs as fast as he can~ Sigma: ~HUDDLES up next to him wh~ Haiden, th-thank you for saving me...! Everyone's ears are bleeding now! YAY. Haiden: ~He nuzzles her~ Of course! I love you, Sigma. Now, let's go get some CREPE ICE CREAM WITH ANIMAL FACES Sigma: ~stops him~ Y-You're not mad at me...? Haiden: Of course not, it was all Seismo anyways. Even if that was you really, I guess I'd understand why you wouldn't want to be with me, when there's way better people than me... Sigma: Haiden, there is no one better than you. You are the best. The most kind and considerate, thoughtful and attentive, charming, clever... wonderful person I've ever met. I would never want to leave you... I need you. Haiden: ...Well... You'll have me forever. I'll never leave you, Sigma. You're my light, my everything. Without you, I'd be nothing. Sigma: ~She goes in for dat sweet nuzzle~ Oh, Haiden... I'm yours forever, okay? You won't ever have to worry about that... Haiden: Then I won't worry. And you don't worry either, I'll never get mad at you no matter what you do. I love you more than anything in the world! Sigma: ~She goes in for dat SWEET KISS~ You're the best. I love you, Haiden... Haiden: ~HE GOES IN FOR THE TONGUE OH DAMN~ YOU'RE the best. I love you so much, Sigma! Sigma: ~TONGUES DA MOUTH WH~ Let's go for those crepes, Haidcake. Haiden: ~tongue af~ Okay! ~He suddenly sweeps her off the ground and starts to carry her while walking~ Sigma: ~SHE GIGGLES AND STILL TONGUES WHILE BEING CARRIED!~ My prince~ Haiden: ~OH DANG, STILL TONGUE?! THEN HE STILL TONGUE TOO~ My princess~ Sigma: ~TONGUING LIKE MMM~ My king... hey, when we're done with crepes... we should go back to my place. We can kiss with more privacy... Haiden: ~Also TONGUING LIKE MMM~ My queen... Oooh, I like the sound of that. Sigma: Oooor... we skip the crepes and I can have the real dessert: your lips... Haiden: OHOHO, SPICY! I LIKE IT. ~RUNS AS FAST AS HE CAN TO HER PLACE~ Sigma: ~WHEN THEY GET TO HER HOUSE SHE LOCKS THE DOORS, CLOSES THE WINDOWS, AND POINTS TO THE COUCH~ Haiden: OH DAMN ~JUMPS ONTO THE COUCH~ whatcha waitin' for babe? Sigma: Just you. But now that you're there... ~JUMPS ONTO HIM AND BEGINS THE SMOOCHING~ Haiden: ~TONGUES IT UP WH~ Sigma: ~TONGUES IT UP TOO DELICIOSO!!!!~ Haiden: ~THE 5 IS SO REAL RN~ Sigma: ~5'S IT UP~ THE END Category:Roleplay Category:RP Category:Ah Pea Category:Sigmaiden Category:5 Category:55555 Category:Roleplays with Morgrim Category:Roleplays with Seismo Category:Roleplays with Dawn Category:Sigma Category:Haiden Category:Spicy Category:Sweet